


一次探寻

by wyeth0206



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Haytham is a ghost, M/M, They have a conversation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:32:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyeth0206/pseuds/wyeth0206
Summary: 拉顿哈给顿在乔治堡遇到了一个幽灵，他们进行了一番交谈。





	一次探寻

Summary：拉顿哈给顿在乔治堡遇到了一个幽灵，他们进行了一番交谈。

 

 

“嘿，”嘎纳多贡趁着老师没注意，偷偷探头过来对这个戴耳机的青年咬耳朵，“你不是说今天不来吗？”

深肤色的青年无奈的叹气，“我的车被拖走了，没错，我无意中占了残疾人车位，而我破产了，取得莱斯利老师的好感是确保我这学期能拿到奖学金的关键。”

领队的老师忽然回过头，尖锐的视线朝他们射来。嘎纳多贡立马正襟危坐，认真的看向四周的白灰墙壁，也就错过了拉顿哈给顿冲她眨眼使得对方微红着脸挪开视线的动作。

“作为一处历史遗迹，乔治堡已然拥有着特别的声誉，尤其它的历史与印第安人民的解放和独立运动息息相关……”耳边的讲解词让拉顿哈给顿昏昏欲睡，他注意到约翰和吉赛尔牵着手趁老师没注意偷偷溜走了，也许是找个角落亲热去了。谁让他们是一群荷尔蒙爆炸的高中生？枯燥的历史远没有鲜活的少女少年更让人注意力集中。

展览厅的图片和影像资料让他颇感无聊，借故去洗手间溜走了，打算过会儿再回去。百无聊赖之际，他打量着四周的景致。这里显然还保留着1781年被毁坏的痕迹，断墙下是被炮火击毁的土石残骸，残垣断壁间依稀可见红色的砖瓦和白色的石墙，木质的吊灯在头顶嘎吱作响，角落里陈放着腐朽的武器架，宽阔庭院中间竖立着一座灰白的塔楼，塔顶飘动着一面残旗。唯一变化的是原本的兵营被改造成博物馆，对面是一处小型的练兵场，上面多了许多普通人。

即使是周末，今天来参观的人也不是很多，除了他们这群三十来个高中生外，只偶尔有三五人沿着不算宽阔的庭院散步，还有人穿着复古的士兵服装站在炮台旁，供游人拍照。拉顿哈给顿环顾四周，不由得被一个奇怪的家伙吸引了注意力。

之说以说他奇怪，是因为他戴着帽子。

一顶三角帽。

没有人在21世纪戴着这个出门，除非他要扮演海盗。更何况他还穿着一件披风。

即使对方正背对着他，拉顿哈给顿以他历史课排名第一的成绩发誓，那个人无论是穿的还是腰间的军刀，都还原的近乎完美。他隔壁住的小姑娘就喜欢自己做游戏或者电影的服饰，而且非常考究。

但更奇怪的是没有人冲他投去一丝一毫的注意，更无人试图和他合影。拉顿哈给顿盯着他无动于衷的背影，好奇心冒了出来，而他脖子上挂着的相机正愁无处可用。

就在这时，那个男人忽然别过头，冲他直直的看了过来。

好家伙，还是个非常英俊的男人。

鼻梁高的可以挂衣服了。拉顿哈给顿恶劣的想着，脚步却不停的走了过去。

他似乎就在等待他靠近，原本面无表情的脸上忽然染上笑意。

“你来了。”

他只看了男孩一眼，站在原地，任凭风吹过他的发丝，依旧一动不动的保持着平视前方，拉顿哈给顿顺着他的视线看到冰冻的护城河。

这里的冬天很冷，而面前这个人却穿的很薄，并且他脱口而出的问候似乎并不适合第一次见面。拉顿哈给顿一时不知道如何接话，他看着男人深刻的眉眼，视线落到他工艺繁复的袖口。

“你的衣服做得非常棒。”每次邻居向他展示新的服装时，这是他唯一能憋出来的赞美词。

男人果真又笑了，虽然眼里带着一点疑惑，但还是十分得体的冲他微微点头，气势很足。

“谢谢，你头一次这么说。”

拉顿哈给顿扰扰头，有点莫名，心里忍不住揣测这个人的冷淡或许是促使其他人不愿意过来合影的原因。但这似乎并没有困扰到他。

“你的口音，是英国人？我还是头一次见到你这个年龄的，呃，你知道的。”在看到男人微微皱起的眉头时，立刻飞快解释到：“我不是说你老！我是指我非常佩服你的热情，对，热情，执着，呃，都行。对了，我叫拉顿哈给顿，你好！”说罢，别扭的伸出手，试图像个勇敢承担责任的男人一样伸出和平的橄榄枝。

男人微微歪过头，漂亮的蓝眼睛带着一丝深究，但他没有回握，这让男孩窘迫的收回手。事实证明了他的社交能力的确不及格，看来瓦格老师也并非针对他。

“很抱歉。”他呐呐的说着，盯着相机，觉得自己在犯蠢。但男人既没有走，也没有收回视线，姑且认为以对方的胸襟而言还能允许他停留一会儿。

但男人却率先开口，打破了这层薄冰。

“你是一个看到我的人。”

隐含在这句话背后的意思，让拉顿哈给顿寻思了很久。

直到他终于理解，再试图发出一阵丢脸的怪叫之前，男人微凉的手拂过他的脸颊，成功让他安静下来。

“嘘，我不会伤害你，”他的眼里满是真诚，而他们的距离有些过于近了，“所以，陪我讲讲话怎么样？”

拉顿哈给顿转了转眼睛，重重的点头。在男人退后时，猛地转身朝到了一堵墙的背后，寒风呼啸过耳边，他捂着胸口剧烈的心跳，偷偷探出头。

那个陌生的男幽灵停留在原地，帽檐下的面孔看不分明。但他依旧望着这边，就像在隐隐期待什么，期待一些拉顿哈给顿并不太理解的东西。他们分明是第一次见面，这个幽灵却用一种怀念的眼神看他，还说希望能多聊聊，就像他寂寞了很久一样。

一阵欢笑声传来，漂亮的小女孩笑着追赶着一个慢悠悠飞走的气球，蹦蹦跳跳——仿佛就为了印证拉顿哈给顿内心的猜想一样——她穿过男人的身体，轻而易举的如同走过一层薄雾。

而在稀薄的冬日阳光下，幽灵看起来似乎更透明了。

当女孩终于追逐到粉红色气球，她骄傲的父亲抱着她往回走时，拉顿哈给顿不知从何处来的冲动，双腿就像有了自己的意识一样，忽然几步跃出去，堪堪停在幽灵的面前，隔开了他们和男人。父女冲他投来疑惑的目光，他面上一派纠结，但最后只得干巴巴的抱歉。

“请往那边走，这里——”有幽灵出没。但看着女孩天真的面孔，他吞下了后面那句。

一时半会没办法从离开的那对父女脸上诡异的眼神中回过神来，男人却不知何时和他一起蹲在地上，脸上有种奇怪的喜悦。

这竟然让他有些赧然。

“你要保障你不会对我施法术之类的。”

男人好笑的点头，“好，况且我也不知道怎么做。”

“你真的是个幽灵？我居然能看到幽灵？嘎纳多贡他一定不会相信的。嘎纳多贡是我朋友，最好的那种，他就住在我们楼下，每天都能听到他妈妈对他怒吼，大概就是些陈词滥调，但她对我很好，是个很棒的母亲，跟我妈妈一样——”他忽然噎住，幽灵正看着他，没有他原以为会有的任何不耐，“我也不知道自己怎么回事，我以前没这么多话。”

“我相信是这样”。幽灵点头，眼中带着安抚。

“你是谁？为什么会在这里？”他问出心底最大的疑惑。

“我在等人。”

“等谁？”

幽灵皱了皱眉头，用一种他看不懂的目光看着他，笑容不复。

“康纳，他叫康纳，一个愚蠢的孩子。”

拉顿哈给顿在脑子里努力搜寻了一番，意识到并不认识一个叫康纳的人，而他很快为自己的徒劳感到叹气，幽灵在等的人，想必也是个幽灵了。

“他一直没来吗？”

幽灵果然叹口气。

“我不知道，他自那以后，再也没来过。”

“自那以后？”

带着三角帽的幽灵绅士深深的看了他一眼，那眼神似乎蕴藏着千言万语。

“自他在这里杀掉我之后。”

幽灵站了起来，再次将视线投向之前的方向，拉顿哈给顿这时才明白，他看的位置原本应该是一道大门。他忽然认真的打量起幽灵来，如果不是他与整个现代世界格格不入的装束，看起来就只是个普通的男人而已。但他不是。他有着一双微冷的双眼，薄凉的嘴唇，白皙的面部看起来缺少血色，散发着生人勿近的气质。他的佩刀看起来华丽锋利，袖甲上有个模糊的图案，让他有些眼熟。

但总归来讲，他都不像是个容易被杀掉的对象。

带着一点对于未知和死亡的敬意，拉顿哈给顿不去探究关于凶手的问题，他和幽灵并肩而站，问了个别的问题。

“那你为什么要等他？”

他耸耸肩，看起来有些放松，“也许是遗憾，又或许是无聊。”

“遗憾？”

“当他把剑刺进我脖子的时候，我的确有些意犹未尽的遗憾。也许每个人都是如此，人生短暂，欲望永远无法被填满，我当时满心想着他无法理解的东西，而他也是如此。我或许竭力在寻求一种彻底的终结，自毁也好，他杀也罢。但谁知道呢？也许有那么几秒钟的时间，我们都渴望被对方杀死。但我成功了，他没有。这或许是促使我想要等待他的缘由。”

“你想告诉他，你很遗憾？”

“你这样认为吗？”幽灵看了他一眼，目光带上一丝暗沉，“我有很多想告诉他的话，但没有一句话跟遗憾有关。”

“你应该告诉他。”男孩有些激动的说着，“在母亲去世前，我常常惹她生气，每当我后悔的时候总想着以后再告诉她，我很抱歉。可现在却永远没有机会了。”

幽灵安静的看着他，带着安抚人心的力量。

“我相信她一定明白的。”

“我也希望如此。所以，你如果能等到他的话，你就需要把你所有的想法都告诉他，让他明白你在想什么，这样也许……”他想说你们就不会杀来杀去了，但考虑到他正在跟一个幽灵讲话，于是他想了想，补充到：“你们就能和解了。”

“但我感到害怕。我害怕他永远不会出现，我害怕我的话他永远不会听到，也不会理解。他会跟之前每一次一样，更加讨厌我，厌恶我，最后消失的无影无踪。”

“他肯定不会的。”拉顿哈给顿不知道是在安慰他还是怎样，这些话脱口而出，惹来幽灵愉快的目光。

“在今天之前，我确实是这样想的。”

拉顿哈给顿一时没能彻底理解这句话的意思，幽灵嘴角翘起来，在他猝不及防时凑近，冰冷的吻落在他的脸颊。短暂的停留后很快移开，就像雪花飘了上来又融化。

却足以令他脖颈以上的脸轰的一下染满红晕。

“你你你你！”拉顿哈给顿不知道如何指责一个幽灵的性骚扰。

幽灵退了回去，深沉的目光里火光闪烁。

“我该说什么？我该告诉他，他一生坚持的理念比这世间所有的夸夸其谈更宝贵？我该告诉他，我常常被他的勇气和毅力所折服，而逐渐丧失自己的立场？我该告诉他，比起面对一个冰冷陌生的世界，我有多思念他，多怀念我们彼此幼稚的争执？”

他顿了顿，脸上浮现一丝痛苦。

“我应该告诉你，当你选择背对着我的时候，这所有的一切都变得毫无意义？！”

他停了下来，猛地侧过脸，隐藏着不愿示人的情绪，拉顿哈给顿则被他激烈的话语镇住了，但更多的，是他话中澎湃、深沉、难言的爱恋，苦涩甘甜一起涌进喉头，他难受的吞咽下这复杂的情感。

“你说我是唯一一个看见你的人，你是指这个吗？”

幽灵的眼睛恢复了冷静，但如果你仔细看，能从中分辨出一丝极力压抑的风暴。

“康纳。”他叫着这个名字，带着甜蜜和痛苦。

拉顿哈给顿咬住唇，摇摇头，“这太奇怪了，我不是康纳，我不是那个你要等的人。很抱歉，但这是真的。”

幽灵的眼睛黯淡了，他试图靠近一步，向男孩探出试探的手，但同之前一样，苍白指尖穿过男孩的身体，无法触碰他分毫。他忽然露出失望至极的表情，即使拉顿哈给顿就站在他面前，他的目光却穿过他，看着本不存在的某个身影。

一阵心悸令男孩后退着，飞也似的逃开了。在跑进博物馆之前，他还是没能忍住回头看了一眼。幽灵保持着背对他的姿势，头上的帽子戴的稳稳的，他高大削瘦的身影旁不断有人穿过，但没有一个人同他一样，停下来，去探寻一个幽灵的故事。

嘎纳多贡熟悉的声音让他如同得到了救赎一般，他不顾他人目光的一头扎进好友的怀里，眼泪忽然夺眶而出。

回家后，他依旧被幽灵的故事所困扰，在翻阅了很多资料仍然查不到关于幽灵和“康纳”的故事后，他放弃了。但他的抽屉里还放着一张车票，似乎总在提醒他，再去一次，一次就好。

几天后，嘎纳多贡在走廊里碰到男孩，被他脸上的失魂落魄吓坏了。

男孩弱弱的笑着，可怎么看都像在哭。

“去拜访一个朋友，可是他似乎已经走了。我，”他忽然梗住，就像之前在乔治堡一样，露出一丝难得的脆弱，“我错过了。”

嘎纳多贡知道他不愿多说，安抚着拍拍他的肩，“没关系的，你们一定可以再见面的。”

拉顿哈给顿摇摇头，又点点头，和他打完招呼后，朝自己的公寓走去，好友却忽然说：“你家里似乎来了客人，我看见你姑妈很高兴的样子。”

男孩点点头，依旧心不在焉。走到门口时依稀能听到一个陌生的男声在说话，不知道说了什么，逗得他那位吝啬恶毒的姑妈哈哈大笑。

他正掏着钥匙，门忽然被打开，在他面前站着一个高大的男人，他有着有着一双微冷的双眼，薄凉的嘴唇，白皙的面部看起来缺少血色，散发着生人勿近的气质。他没有带着三角帽，得体的西装称的男人英俊非凡。

“拉顿哈给顿？”他熟悉的叫着男孩的名字，嘴角勾起一抹弧度，“初次见面，我是海尔森·肯威，也就是你的父亲。”

 

THE END 

 

Ps：狗血的开头怎能少一个狗血的结尾？（┓( ´∀` )┏）


End file.
